Falling In Love with Evil
by Noracupcake
Summary: This takes place between the first and second book. It's how I think Serena and Stanton fell in love, or how it should have happened. SERENAXSTANTON first story so R
1. Self Deception

Authors note: This takes place between Goddess of the Night and Into the Cold Fire. Its how Serena and Stanton fall in love.

I'm going to write more chapters, this is just like the prologue...kind of.

So hope you enjoy.

:D

R&R

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena Killingsworth sat at her kitchen counter, staring down at her uneaten cereal. Her mind was full with agony. She quickly dropped her spoon and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"Good morning," Collin leaped down the stairs and quickly walked past her.

"Hi," she mumbled closing her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Collin's voice turning to concern.

Serena shook her head not wanting to talk about yesterday. It was the day after Serena and Jimena had saved Catty and Vanessa from Tymmie, Karyl, and worse Stanton. They had lured Vanessa in but kidnapping Catty, they would have turned them but Serena and Jimena got there in time to save them.

The memory of it all still confused her though. She remembered trying to fight Stanton with her mind, which was a stupid idea because he could easily beat her. But he didn't, the whole time it seemed as if he was teasing her. Serena couldn't figure out why either. He was a follower and she was a daughter of a moon and he would do anything to destroy her. But yesterday seemed to show otherwise. Throughout the whole night Serena couldn't sleep because of him. She had thoughts of yesterday night and his playfulness. And throughout the night it had felt as if someone was in the room with her.

Before Serena could think anymore the loud honk of a horn came from the front of the house. Serena quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out the door without saying anything to Collin. Serena jumped into Jimena's car and relaxed into the seat.

"_Buenos días, chica"_ Jimena laughed seeing Serena's tired eyes. "Didn't get much sleep, huh?"

Serena smiled a little then shook her head, "Not at all," she laughed.

Jimena shook her head and with a rumble of the engine sped off to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena and Jimena had arrived at school and had gone through security. They quickly met up with Vanessa and Catty at a bench in front of the school. Both of them smiled seeing Jimena and Serena.

"Hey," they yelled in unison.

"_She looks exhausted," _Vanessa's thought tickled Serena's brain. Serena quickly blocked out the rest of her thoughts, not wanting to know how they thought she looked. Serena's crayon red hair was tied into a messy pony tail, because she was too lazy to do anything else with it. She wore a pair of black sweatpants with a plain green tank top.

"How are you _chicas_ holding up?" Jimena asked Vanessa and Catty.

"Fine," Catty mumbled. "If it wasn't for you guys though, I don't know what would have happened." They all nodded except Serena. She knew exactly what would have happened if it wasn't for her and Jimena. But she didn't feel like getting into the discussion so she gently rested her head in her hands. She closed her eyes trying to think of somewhere peaceful, when suddenly the bell ran. Serena slowly rose and walked to class.

Later.

It had been sixth period and Serena couldn't take it anymore. She retrieved her backpack and snuck past the security guards. She had decided to go into town and find a Starbucks to drink some coffee and relax into the comfy chairs.

She walked with her feet scrapping the ground. She kept walking for about five minutes when she saw black truck parked across the street. Serena looked down at her amulet and realized it was glowing. Her pace quickened changing her destination. She would just go to a small sandwich shop not far from here. Her arms pumped at her sides, her breath growing louder.

_"Shouldn't you be at school?"_ A voice whispered across her mind. Still Serena didn't stop, it only quickened her pace. "_Where are you running off to so fast?" _the voice laughed across her mind.

Serena kept her pace but gazed to the back of her. There was someone in front of the truck now.

Stanton.

He had is shaggy blond hair falling in his face. He wore black pants and a black shirt showing off his muscles. He was smiling at her sensing her astonishment. Serena quickly looked foreward and walked into the first shop that she came across. She walked into an old fashion diner. The floor was black and white checkerboard, and the seats being blood red. Serena quickly found a spot at the counter, she hadn't realized how dry her throat had been from running to the diner. A lady wearing rollar blades skid over to her. "What can I get you?" she insisted with a smile on her face.

"A coke please," Serena whispered to the waitress. The waitress nodded and walked over to the soda machine. She poured some coke into a cup and bladed back to Serena. She rested the coke and a menu in front of her and then skated to the back room. Serena grabbed the coke and guzzeled it down.

_"Need anymore coke?"_ a voice teased her. She quickly whipped her head at the side to see Stanton in the doorway. How could she be so stupid to think he wouldn't have followed her. Stanton smiled and took the seat next to hers. Serena quickly looked towards the kitchen hoping the waitress would be out soon. "Hi to you to," Stanton laughed saracastically.

"What do you want?" Serena spat out.

"Come down, I'm just getting something to eat," Stanton laughed taking Serena's menu and skimming through it. "You'd think one of these years that they would start making new food," Stanton shook his head.

Serena couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a five dollar bill and placed it on the counter. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the diner.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ a hand grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her back.

"Leave me alone," Serena yelled looking into Stanton's eyes.

"No," Stanton folded his hands over his chest, "Why should I?"

"Go hang out with you're little follwers, and fuck off," Serena screamned for all the passerbys to stop and stare at them.

She started to turn around again when Stanton grabbed her arm again, "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered.

"Then why are you following me?" Serena snapped back.

Stanton looked around at the people watching, seeing that he was noticing them they quickly walked away. "I think we should talk," Stanton said matter-of-factly.

This made Serena laugh, "You think _we_ should talk? What is there to talk about? You want to destroy me, and I want to destroy you. There the end good bye." Serena walked away again, but she could sense Stanton following her.

"When have I tried to destroy you?" Stanton ran in front of Serena blocking her path.

"That's you're job. You should know this by now, how old are you?" Serena placed her hands on her hips, tapping her tounge ring against her teeth.

Stanton looked down at her, it must have been Serena's imagination, but it looked as if they were filled with sorrow. "_You'll change you're mind about me,"_ he whispered in her mind then he quickly walked past her to the way of his truck.

Serena looked back at him. She felt sorry for him, she shook her head. She shouldn't feel sorry for someone that evil. He deserves what he gets, but then Serena recalled what Vanessa told her about Stanton being a child and being kidnapped by the atrox.

For the rest of the day he was the only person to cross her mind.


	2. A Current Obsession

Author's note

So this is the second chapter and this is how I think Stanton got Serena's attention. I always kind of saw him as the seductive kind of guy so yea.

P.S. I don't know Spanish. All the words in Spanish, which isn't much, I got from so if its grammically incorrect I'm sorry.

And please if you liked my story review it because I want feedback, even if you didn't like it. And if you did please tell me too.

:D

Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena stood outside of Planet Bang, the line seemed to be taking forever. It was a Friday night which just happened to be teenager night at Planet Bang. It seemed like every student from Le Brea High had come to dance at Planet Bang. Usually Serena would be okay with the wait, as long as she got in. But now it only gave her more time to think, think about him. For the past week all Serena thoughts always ended back to Stanton. She didn't want to admit it, but deep down she knew she was just a girl with a crush. She hated herself for thinking of him in that way, but how couldn't she. Every girl wanted him, she was just another addition to the list. But at the same time she didn't want him, he was her enemy. And she couldn't ever love someone who dedicated their live to pure evil.

Atleast she hoped not.

"How much longer?" Catty whimpered.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "We're almost there be patient," she replied. Catty pouted placing her hands over her chest and looked off into the night. Vanessa had been right, it took them only five more minutes to get inside. Serena walked inside and saw the techno trance swiping over everybody. People glistened off of one another moving their bodies to the beat.

Vanessa jumped in the air trying to look at the stage to find Michael's band about to perform. Once she spotted him she ran off into the crowd of dancing figures. Jimena, Catty, and Serena remained towards the entranceway.

"Come on _chicas_, don't be so _timido_," Jimena yelled pulling at both of their arms. She dragged them until they were in the center of the dance floor. Serena smiled and threw her hands in the air, while moving her hips to the beat. Catty and Jimena joined in, the three of them moving in unison. And the first time in awhile Serena felt free. Free of the atrox and supernatural beings. Free of not being a normal teenager with normal problems. She was like every other person in the place, no one would look at her thinking she must have supernatural gifts. They thought of her as they thought of every other person, and the thought brought happiness to her.

Until she heard him.

_"You're anything but normal," _a fimilar voice ran through her mind. Serena dropped her hands scanning her eyes through the crowd. _"Not quite, goddess,"_ Serena averted her eyes to the back of Planet Bang where the couples making out stayed, and usually followers. _"Closer,"_ the voice teased. She looked a little to the left, when she spotted him. _"There ya go,"_ Stanton laughed. He was leaning against the wall. His blond hair falling in front of his face, but still not enough to cover his bright blue eyes. Some sort of desire started stirring inside of Serena. She quickly looked away and back towards her friends.

"What's wrong?" Catty yelled into Serena's ear.

"Uh...nothing," Serena stuttered. She would have told them she wanted to go outside to get a breath of air, but he would only follow her.

_"True, but either way I'll be close behind you,"_ Serena hit her head to her palm thinking of any way possible to get Stanton out of her head.

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_ Serena's thoughts raced through her mind.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good," Jimena stopped dancing her face turned to worry.

Serena was silent for a second not knowing what to do. _"I just want to talk, that's all," _voice insisted in her mind. Serena considered her options for a minute. She could either talk to stanton to see what he wanted to talk to her so badly about, or she could stay with Jimena and Catty but have Stanton whispering in her mind for the whole night.

"I need to get some air," Serena decided and started to walk away when she felt someone tugging at her arm.

"Do want me to come with?" Jimena offered.

Serena shook her head, "Keep dancing, I'll only be a minute," Serena tried to convince Jimena. Serena quickly turned around before Jimena could see the lie in her eyes. Serena pushed her way to the security guard to get her hand stamped. She quickly exited the building and walked into the darkness.

"Will you listen to me now?" Serena hadn't realized that Stanton was standing behind her, his mouth incredible close to her ear.

Serena quickly turned around and stepped away from him. Serena looked into his eyes, something about them confused her. She thought for a moment then nodded her head for him to talk.


	3. Stately Lover

Author's note

So I thought this was a cute idea on how Stanton really feels towards Serena. And I thought Serena's action was pretty accurate on how she would have reacted if this was how the story went.

So yea hope you enjoy. And there are more chapters coming soon so yea.

R&R Please.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena could feel her hands shaking at her sides. Stanton slowly inched towards her, his breath tickling her nostrils. Serena stepped back again, but this time Stanton grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Stanton whispered in her ear.

Serena quickly pushed his hand away from her wrist. "What so no one will catch you if you try to turn me to the atrox?" Serena growled crossing her hands over her chest and looking down at the ground. The last thing she needed was him to trick her using his mind control.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to hurt you, and that includes turning you," Stanton sighed running his fingers through his shaggy blond hair.

"And what reason do I have to trust you, nothing you have done has shown me you deserve any kind of trust."

Stanton breathed in a deep breath and then held out his hand. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, if you want to hear what I have to say come with me. If you don't go back into Planet Bang with the other goddesses," Stanton decided.

Serena knew what she should do, but it didn't mean she wanted to. Serena looked back into Stanton's eyes not knowing hoping she was going to make the right decision. "_Look into my mind if you don't believe me_," Stanton's voice glistened her mind. Without any control of it Serena was sucked into Stanton's mind, he was careful not to show her what he was planning to say. Only his intentions on keeping her safe. She was sucked in the scenery of the two of them walking along the beach. She caught a glimpse of Stanton reaching for something, but he pulled her out before she could see what.

"_Come with me and I'll tell you what I need to_," Stanton pleaded his eyes hopeful. Serena pulled back a little, confused by the sudden change of character in Stanton. But Serena's curiosity took over, she slowly touched his hand. Only her fingers were touching his palm, and before she could change her mind he closed his hand over hers. Then without a warning she was starting to fly in the air, her body nothing more than a dark shadow in the night. Serena acted on impulse and wrapped her arms around Stanton, holding on for her life. She shut her eyes closed not wanting to see everything they were flying over. It could have been five minutes or even a half hour, but finally Serena felt herself materalize. She opened her eyes finding that her feet were placed firmly on the ground, and her arms were still wrapped around Stanton, him looking down at her with a playful smile across his face. She quickly pushed herself off, but her balance was off and she started to fall into the warm sand beneath her. Stanton reacted quicker and caught her before she could fall on her back.

He raised her back up and Serena pulled back once again, but more catious. She whipped off some sand that flew up onto her clothes and then placed her hands on her hips. "Okay what did you want to tell me? And be quick about it," Serena stared at Stanton.

Stanton lifted his eyebrows, "Was that supposed to intimidate me?" he teased.

Serena sighed, "Get it over with already," she mumbled looking towards the ocean.

Stanton sighed and started to pace back and forth, running his hands through his hair. Serena's eyes shifted back towards him, she opened her mouth to say something but he raised out his hand to silence her. His body faced away from Serena and towards the ocean, his head turned up to the moon.

"What is it already?" Serena whimpered thinking about how worried her friends must be. Stanton turned towards her, his eyes yellow for a split second. But more than that, it seemed to be so much sorrow and longing. But that idea didn't make since to her. What could he long for so badly when he can practically get anything he wants.

Quickly he shifted his eyes to the ground from reading her mind "_I wouldn't say anything_," Stanton whispered looking deep into Serena's eyes. Serena blushed knowing he read her thoughts "_There's one thing I do long for, and I don't know why I want it so bad_," Stanton's eyes full of grief.

"Is that why you brought me down here, to tell me that you long for something and you don't know why?" Serena tried to make since of it all. There was something in his words she was missing, but she couldn't pin point it. "Well what is this wonderful thing you long for then?" Serena's arms fell back at her side.

Stanton looked up from the ground his eyes fixated on hers. "You," he whispered. Serena's eyes widened in shock. That was the last thing she thought how Stanton felt and wanted to talk to her about. She scratched her head making sure she was hearing everything right. It all didn't make since to her, he wanted to destroy her. They were enemies, his life was dedicated to evil. Hers was for the good of the world. It was true that she had feelings she didn't understand for him, but what difference does that make?

"_It makes all the difference_," Stanton smiled and before Serena knew it Stanton placed his hands on her hips pulling her close to him. His lips touching hers with a sudden rush of adrenaline. What suprised Serena the most was that she didn't fight him. She opened her mouth for him, his tongue brushing against hers. Without breaking away from her, Stanton picked her up and then laid her on the beach ground. His body grazing the top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying his embrace.

As all of this happened Stanton opened his mind to her. She fell into his memories, but not completely to unconsciousness. She could still feel Stanton on her, his lips pressed on hers. Serena saw a blury picture of Stanton from the past week. In the vision Stanton's thoughts were flowing around as if everyone could hear. And all of them had something to do with Serena in some way. Serena's heart sped up even more, Serena hadn't met anyone who she knew to like her so much. Serena didn't want to think of everything that was going against them, he had feelings for her and that was all that mattered to her.

But that wouldn't be enough.

The reality of it all kicked in after what seemed to be an hour of making out on the beach. Serena pushed Stanton off of her, causing Stanton to fall on his back on the sand. Serena raised herself to her feet, she paused for a second before looking back at Stanton. His eyes weren't comprehending what was happening. Just a second ago Serena was in his arms and then she was pushing him to the ground. "We can't do this, it's wrong," tears filling Serena's eyes. Stanton stood up opening his arms for Serena. but she held her arm up in protest and shook her head. "Stay away from me." Serena yelled and then she made a ran for it.

"Serena," Stanton yelled from behind her, his voice bringing up the image of his sad and longing eyes to Serena's mind. "_Don't leave_," Stanton's hurt voice in her mind. Serena shook away the sobs from her eyes and sped up her pace. All she wanted from Stanton was him not being around her.

"_If that's all you want from me then wish granted,_" Stanton's harsh words flowing through the back of Serena's head.

Serena came to a sudden hault, wondering if that was what she really wished for. She turned around expecting to see him in the same place she had left him. But all she saw was the abandoned beach.

He was gone.


	4. The Secret

**Author's note**

Well yep this is the next chapter. And this is when everything thing really starts, and when everything is starting to be put into place.

You'll get what I'm saying after you read it. So

Enjoy and R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena awoke in the middle of night. She arose not wanting to dream anymore. For the past three days whenever she closed her eyes she saw him. The hurt in his voice, the sorrow in his eyes. Serena fell back down on her pillow. It should have been easy for her, it's not like she hasn't turned down a guy before. She always felt bad, but this time every ounce of her regretted her decision. And not out of guilt.

Serena looked towards her alarm clock which read two thirty. She tried to shut her eyes thinking of her friends, but he would always end up in her dreams. Serena jumped out of bed, knowing what she had to do.

She needed to find him.

She wanted him back, she wanted to feel his arms embrace her. She wanted the feel of his touch. He said he would leave her alone, but for the past few days Serena felt him close behind her as if watching to protect her. Which made her regret her decision more. The only way she could get him to show himself would be if she found him.

Serena grabbed her sandles and placed her feet inside. Serena stood up and smiled about to leave her room, but froze at the door. How would she even find him? Serena sighed walking back to her bed.

She rested her head on her hands thinking of different ways of luring him to her. Serena smiled realizing her best coarse of action. She would have to put herself in danger, then he would save her and she would be able to talk her feelings to him. The idea seemed like a good one. Serena tip toed out of her room and down the stairs to the front door. She quietly opened it and closed it walking out into the darkness of the night.

Serena thought of different methods, she could put herself in the middle of the street. But what if he didn't save her in time, she didn't want to kill herself. Serena thought of the beach, then the idea popped into her head. What if she went into the ocean and tested how long she could hold her breath under water. If Stanton would read her mind to see what she was doing he would see that Serena might stay under water of too long.

Serena ran as fast as she could. Her heart pumping in her chest. She could hear the heavy weaves of her breathing, her muscles starting to ache in her body. And she just ran faster. Serena finally arrived at the beach. She kept running till she got to the water. Then stopped, the whole idea was stupid. She didn't even know if he was following her. He could be sleeping for all she knows. And if he was what if she waited too long and could be killed.

Serena contemplated for a moment. Thinking of what she should do. Should she risk her life just to apologize and express how she feels to Stanton. Serena laughed at herself. The whole thing seemed weird, she has only known Stanton for a short period of time. And she was already risking her life just to see him.

Serena closed her eyes and stepped away from the ocean, the whole idea was stupid. So Serena decided she would just wait until he would show himself.

It had been a half hour before she got a response.

_"Go home,"_ his voice flew through her mind.

"No! It's my turn to talk," Serena yelled out.

"Then Talk," a voice whispered behind her. Serena jumped to look behind her, seeing Stanton standing there. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes looking away from Serena.

Serena slowly stood up and walked closer to him. Still his eyes stayed focused towards the water. Serena sighed and then looked down, "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted," she whispered. Serena had a whole speech planned out, but now being in that moment she's been planning those were the only words she could think of saying.

Looked down towards her, Serena could sense him roaming through her thoughts. "Are you willing to risk everything to be with me?" he breathed coming closer to Serena, his hand gently grabbing a hold of hers.

Serena's eyes stayed on the ground, thinking of her options. She was torn into two different people. One half of her wanted so badly to be with Stanton, she hasn't ever felt this way for anyother guy. But the other half of her knew it was a mistake. He was evil, they were enemies. He could be tricking her to turn to the atrox.

But if he really just wanted to turn her he would have done it already. Something was keeping him from doing it. "Yes," she whispered gently, "Everything."

Stanton's eyes opened not expecting her answer. But he quickly smiled and went to kiss her.

Serena stepped back quickly, "But we have to keep it secret," she pleaded.

Stanton nodded in agreement, then reached down to kiss her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena and Vanessa sat in the back row of the math class. Neither paying much attention to the lecture and eachother. Serena read Vanessa's thoughts, she was planning Michaels birthday party. She was thinking of themes and people to invite, and the basic needs to have a good time.

A feeling of jealousy swept through Vanessa. All she had to worry about was a stupid birthday party. Serena couldn't even tell her friends she had a boyfriend. Vanessa didn't have to worry that theres still a small chance that he could be deceiving her into turning evil. The worst of her problems was maybe turning invisible in front of him.

It had been two weeks since Serena and Stanton had officially started going out, and already they were practically inseparable. Jimena, Vanessa, and Catty had been asking Serena to hang out repeatedly. Every time she would make up some new excuse like she needed to watch Wally. Or that she was going to hang out with Collin because she hadn't talked to him really in awhile. But in reality Stanton would sneak into Serena's house and visit her, or she would meet him at the beach and they would stay for hours.

Serena sighed knowing that she could have it as easy as Vanessa, but she only wanted one and it wouldn't be easy. Serena jumped as the bell rang, people sprung out of their seats, happy that it was a Friday and they were now free for the weekend.

"Are you alright," Vanessa questioned while collecting her books.

Serena hadn't noticed she was still pouting, she quickly smiled and nodded. "Yea I'm fine, I was just making sure I didn't fall asleep in that lecture," she laughed.

Vanessa nodded in agreement and they both walked out of class."So what are we all going to do tonight?" Vanessa smiled.

Serena shrugged her shoulders, hiding the disappointment in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was not be with Stanton, but her friends would question if she said she was going to stay home on a Friday night. They would stop by and drag her to Planet Bang.

Serena wasn't paying attention and ran into someone, causing her to drop all her books. "Sorry," she whispered reaching to pick up her books.

"It's my fault, let me get those for you," the guy reached down and picked up her books before she had a chance. Serena faked a smile trying to hide her annoyance of his good deed. He stood up handing her books back, Serena paused before retrieving her them. "Sorry about that, I'm kind of new here so I'm still learning my way around." he laughed. The guy standing in front of her just happened to be an extremely attractive teenager. The guy was wearing a plain black shirt, being tight enough to show of his lean, but muscular body. He wore faded blue jeans, with plain black shoes. His dark brown hair had the messy style, but like very few other guys, could pull it off and still could be mistaken for a male model. His deep green eyes pierced into hers, and his pearly white teeth revealing his happiness.

Serena giggled, smiling back at him. "Well if you need any help getting around the school I can always help," Serena quickly regretted saying that. What was she thinking she was flirting with another guy.

"That would be awesome, what's your name so I know who I'm looking for," he smiled his perfect smile once again.

"Serena," she remarked, blushing a little at how nervous she was becoming.

His smile seemed to grow a little wider, he held out his hand, "The name's Zahi," he responded shaking Serena's hand.


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Authors note**

I just want to say thank you for all of you who have R&R. And please keep on doing it.

Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well hope to see you around," Serena's smiled remembering Vanessa was there to witness the whole thing. Serena tilted her head towards Vanessa. Her hands were placed on her hips and a deviant smile crossed her face.

"Before you go," Vanessa cut in, stepping in between Zahi and Serena, "Since you're new and all, maybe you should drop by Planet Bang. Most of the students here go there every Friday and Saturday night, and we'll be there to introduce you to people," Vanessa proposed.

Zahi nodded, "I'll test it out tonight," he agreed, "Well see ya," he smiled then his eyes met Serena's, he winked his right eye and then was off into the school.

"What was that?" Serena growled.

"You totally have a crush," Vanessa bragged, "And lately you haven't been yourself, he could be just the person you need." That thought made Serena laugh. From what she was sure of there was only one person she needed. When Serena didn't answer Vanessa continued, "Well just give him a chance. Well lets go to my house so we can get ready for Planet Bang," she smiled in victory.

----------------------------------------

Serena really didn't want to be at Planet Bang, it was actually one of the last places she wanted to be at the moment. Not only would she be encountered with Zahi once again, but Stanton would also be there. Serena tried to imagine Stanton's reaction to see Zahi hitting on her in front of him. Would he do anything? Would he really care?

Serena smiled forgetting about Zahi looking down at her outfit. She had dressed to impress one specific person, and them only. She wore a black long sleeves shirt with a black and red stripped mini skirt with black high heels. Her fire, red hair was straightened reaching down to her chest. Her eyeliner darker than usual curling up at the ends of her eyes, making her eyes looking bigger than usual. Every part of bare skin was sealed with glitter.

"Hand please," the security guard at the entrance of Planet Bang requested, his other arm ready to stamp her hand. Serena gave her his hand where he placed the stamp and she walked inside.

Serena walked inside with Catty at her side. Vanessa had forgotten something at her house, causing Jimena to make another trip to Vanessa's. "I was scared you weren't going to come," a voice came from behind her. Serena flipped around to see Zahi standing there. He had a smile on his face.

"Hello," Catty cut in, "You two know eachother?" Catty's eyes locked with Zahi's.

"Kind of," Serena mumbled under her breath.

"You're the new guy aren't you?" Catty jumped.

Zahi smiled and looked away, knowing we had just spent most of the time after school talking about him. "Well that would be me," he laughed.

Catty's thoughts had turned devious, before Serena could object Catty Spoke, "Oh look over there," Catty pointed to some random person, "I promised I would tell them when I'm here, so I'll find you guys later," Catty smiled and ran over to the other side of Planet Bang.

"Well maybe you would like to dance with me," Zahi suggested.

Serena hesitated, but nodded her head in agreement. Zahi grabbed her hand and dragged her on the floor. A fast, upbeat, techno song was blaring through the speakers. Zahi stopped in the middle of the floor placing his hands on her hips. He started to move to the beat, Serena slowly started to move.

From that very second everything seemed wrong, some hidden secret she wasn't informed on. But the thought was ripped away from her mind. "_Get away from him_," Stanton's voice was a devilish growl. Serena jumped as if falling out of a trance. She looked up at Zahi's frustrated eyes piercing through her mind.

"I have to go," she whispered, not fully understanding what was taking place. Her voice was flustered with confusion, what was happening? She couldn't even recall what she was doing. Before Zahi could give her any help a forceful hand grabbed her wrist, forcing her to leave the safty of Zahi. "What are you doing," Serena panted once they had finally reached outside.

"How do you know him?" Stanton yelled. Serena jumped back not knowing this part of Stanton. Everyone waiting in line for Planet Bang suddenly turned towards them, some started to walk closer to make sure Stanton wasn't an abusive boyfriend. Stanton rolled his eyes grabbing Serena's hand again, this time pulling her into the shadows of the night.

Serena usually loved the freedom of being apart of Stanton in the shadows, but tonight she felt trapped. She knew there was a piece of the puzzle she was missing. It felt like years before they finally materilized on the beach.

To Serena the beach seemed like a place of ease. It was where Stanton and her could be alone. Even now through Stanton's fear and anger, she felt more at ease, it was as if the world had stopped in time. There was nothing but the two of them.

Stanton looked perfect as always, even though his angered face. He wore is notorious black on black ensemble, but wearing a blue jean jacket over it. His shaggy blond hair located in it's usually place. And Stanton was doing his infamous pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair.

He suddenly stopped sensing Serena's thoughts as she observed him. "You didn't answer my question," his voice was much more calm than before, but much guarded.

Serena sighed, "He's new at school, it's not big deal. He's not a threat to you, I danced with him out of pity," Serena's assured him.

Stanton shook his head, "He's a follower Serena," Serena was suprised, but not too much since he only knew him not even for a whole day. "I want you to stay clear of him. I don't know his plan, but it has something to do about getting more trust from the Atrox." Stanton's eyes were filled with worry, as if Zahi was going to change everything.

Serena already felt a deep hatred towards him. She ran to Stanton wrapping her arms around him, hiding her head in his chest. He returned the embrace burying his head in her hair. "I need you to promise," he mumbled in her hair.

Serena nodded her head, "I promise," she whispered feeling the exact same way.

Stanton ran his hand through her hair, placing his other hand behind her head. His lips grazing her forehead. "I love you," Stanton's voice was soft but his words spoke loudly to Serena.

This was the first time Stanton had ever used the words love. He usually said how much he _liked_ Serena, but not love.

She raised her head from his chest, looking up into his eyes. Tears starting drowning her eyes, "I love you too," she smiled. Stanton reached down and kissed her.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens," he Stanton promised to her, his voice scaring her. Everything was going to change.

For the worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serena what's wrong?" Jimena slammed her fist on the table Serena was sitting at. It was Monday and during lunch, but she decided to spend it away from her friends and in the library. Serena had been doing research on Medival History, deciding she wanted to know a little more about her boyfriends history. And it would help her get her mind off of the fear she felt coming.

"Nothing," Serena mumbled hiding her eyes from Jimena's glare, "I have a test today on the Medieval times and I didn't study all weekend," she quickly regretted her words after they slipped past her lips.

"Is that true now?" Jimena's voice started to grow louder. Both Saturday and Sunday Serena told her friends she had to study for that test. She made up an excuse saying that she'd been failing every other test that she needed to pass this one or she would fail the course. Serena laughed at that lie, she had the highest grade in the class. Of coarse it helped to know that you're boyfriend happened to live in those times. And also how she didn't even need a text book Stanton would tell her everything she needed to know, he enjoyed sharing part of his past with her. But the best part of the whole lie was there wasn't even a test for another two weeks.

Serena rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with Jimena's accusations, she went through Jimena's memories blocking the one that had just happened. Jimena's face went blank, she looked at Serena. "Sorry I forgot what I was saying," Jimena poundered.

"You were saying that you had to get back to Catty and Vanessa," Serena urged, Jimena nodded and walked out of the library. Serena quickly went back to her studies until a certain individual sat at the seat across from her.

Serena glanced up with annoyance, "Jimena I told you-" she stopped, realizing who sat down across from her. "What are you doing here, Zahi?" Serena whispered hiding the fear in her voice. "I know what you are, get away from me," she snarled.

Zahi leaned back into his chair smiling a devious smile, "You know you like me," winked at her.

Serena opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it with embarrassment. Zahi leaned back to normal in his chair, "What were you saying?" his voice was pleasant.

"I...don't remember," she laughed at herself.

Zahi smiled at her, "So who was the guy you were with on Friday night?" he wondered.

Serena thought about that previous night, then remembered what he was talking about, "Oh him," she rolled her eyes, "I wasn't with him, I actually hate him," she reassured.

"Why do you hate him?" Zahi asked.

The very thought of him brought disgust to her, but the thing that confused her the most was the desire she felt. Which made her hate him even more, "So many reasons, but to make it short he's an asshole," Serena emphasized.

"What's his name?"

Serena didn't even want to say it, "Stanton," she groaned.

Zahi nodded as the bell rang for the next period.


	6. Lost Memories

This is the final chapter before Into the Cold Fire. Thank you for all of you who reviewed, and if you liked this story please check out my new story. Hellcat, based from The Vampire Diaries by L.J Smith. Thank you all very much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena hated him now more than ever, just a half hour ago she was walking around with Collin enjoy the darkness of the beach. They seperated while Serena roamed and stumbled upon a large group of teenagers who seemed to be having a bomfire. But when she witnessed someone stepping into the fire. She tried to run to stop her, but she was too late. Then she regonized the faces in the crowd. Tymmie, Karyl, and Cassandra.

And worse of all Stanton. He stepped towards her, putting his hand through her hair, "I'm glad you came," he whispered. Serena pushed away from him.

Stanton's eyes grew worried, "Serena," he asked.

"How do you know my name?" she yelled.

Stanton's face went blank with confusion, "You told me," he shook his head and stepped closer to her. Serena was trapped, she couldn't fight off all of the followers, and expecially not Stanton. So she did what she had to, she ran. "Serena," Stanton yelled, footsteps growing from behind her. Serena's kept running, even after the countless calls of her name.

Serena started to edge near the bluffs, it was dangerous but not half as dangerous as Stanton. She turned her head to look back to see Stanton was getting closer, "Serena look out," she turned her head back, but it was too late. She felt her body slide off the bluff, she grabbed hold of a rock for dear life. Stanton was there within seconds he grabbed her wrist starting to pull her back up. "Let go of me," she screamed.

Stanton's eyes grew wider, "You're going to fall and get killed," he yelled back. Serena looked into his eyes, she must have been imagining, but she could swear she could see tears starting to form in his eyes. Serena thought for a moment then decided to let him help her. "Give me you're other hand," he called, she hesitantly reached for his hand. He grabbed hold, sharp pain running down her arm. Stanton finally pulled her up to land, she fell down on the ground. Laying helplessly, Stanton was panting his head in his hands.

Once Serena had regained energy she stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Stanton was still panting but quickly followed.

"Leave me alone," Serena said, already hating herself for feeling some attraction towards Stanton.

"I thought you loved me," Stanton's voice was a soft whisper of hurt feelings.

Serena whipped around laughing, "Why would you ever think that? You are nothing more than a follower. You take away hopes of so many people. Just because you saved me doesn't mean I love you," she spat out. Stanton was motionless, it had looked like his heart was ripped out of his body. Serena started to walk away again but turned back, "Why did you even think I loved you, the only time we have ever had some sort of social interaction was during a battle after you captured my friends."

Stanton's expression all of a sudden changed, "Wh-," he paused scratching his head, "Are you serious?" Stanton didn't both to hide his confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be, we haven't talked," she paused hold her arms out, "Until now."

Stanton stood silent for a second, his face turned angered. He walked closer to Serena keeping his eyes fixed on hers. Serena couldn't help but look into his eyes, which was a mistake. She was immeditely sucked into his memories. She saw everytime moment they had shared together, the feelings they had felt. Everything she had ever said to him, what he said to her. When she came back into reality Stanton stood right in front of her. His mouth close to hers, tears filled Serena's eyes. What was happening to her, she had remembered everything. Except for how this was happening.

"What's happening to me," Serena started to sob.

Stanton looked down into her eyes, his eyes filled with water also. "I don't know," he whispered.

"I don't want to forget you, I don't want to lose any of this," her voice barely understandable from sobs.

"I'll figure it out," Stanton whispered, but Serena saw the lie in his eyes.

Serena shook her head, "No you're not, I'm going to keep loosing my memories of us. After awhile I won't be able to remember any of this. Not even after you tell me," Serena wished what she was saying wasn't true.

"I'll find whoevers doing this to you, I already have an idea but theres only one way to be sure," he whispered not wanting to answer his own idea.

"What?" Serena asked.

Stanton paused, "I'm going to have to erase you're memories of tonight," he whispered. Serena looked up, more tears filling her eyes.

"What's that going to do other than hurt me more?" she yelled.

"It's the only way I can find out who's doing this to you," he promised, "But once I find out and stop them you'll get all you're memories back." Stanton whispered.

Serena knew it was the only way, "How long do we have to spend?" Serena didn't want to hear the answer.

Stanton looked down, "an hour," he whispered.

Serena nodded, she knew Stanton would try. But she also knew there was a great chance she wouldn't ever get her memories back. She wanted to make the most out of that hour they have. She pulled Stanton close to her, their lips meeting eachother neither wanting to let go. Serena pulled him to the ground, she closed her eyes hoping that this was all a dream.

---------------------------------------------------

Stanton was faced towards the ocean, "I have to do it now," he whispered. Serena was sitting down, her head in her hands. The last thing she wanted was to loose all her memories of the only person she has ever loved. If he does this she knew she would hate him, she would start liking someone else. Serena squeezed her eyes shut even more, she tried imagining Stanton seeing her loving someone else.

Would he realize that she would always love him more. "I'll know," Stanton's voice linkered in her mind.

"Just do it," Serena whispered, "Do it fast."

Stanton looked back, if they extended the moment romantically Stanton wouldn't be strong enough to erase her memories. It would hurt too much. Without hesitation Stanton went over to Serena, he grapped her and lifted her up to her feet. With much force he brought his lips to hers, then he pulled back and went through her memory.

Seconds later Serena clasped into a deep slumber, Stanton lightly laid her down and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You'll be mine again," he whispered and disappeared into the night.


End file.
